Corazón
by Shialid
Summary: ¿Acaso nunca tuvo corazón?


Xellos permanecía sentado a lo lejos en un gran árbol mientras contemplaba como Lina Inverse y Gourry Gabriev caminaban por aquel denso bosque.  
De cuando en cuando se oían los gritos de dolor de algún bandido, cosa agradable para él y lo que más disfrutaba era cuando la pelirroja de ojos castaños y su compañero atacaban a un grupo de escoria y alguno quedaba vivo.

Porque podía disfrutar del placer de rematar a aquellos que sobrevivieran.

En ese momento se escucharon gritos y gemidos de dolor, y un olor a carne quemada le dijo que podría disfrutar de nuevo de un pequeño bocado.  
Bajó de su posición y cuando el rubio y la pelirroja se alejaron caminó tranquilo hasta uno de los bandidos malheridos.  
Se regodeó en su miseria unos instantes y se percató de que tenía más vida de la que pensaba que le quedaba.  
El hombre se puso en pie con un puñal en la mano y usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba se abalanzó contra Xellos, pero el demonio como tal era más rápido y le remató en un hábil gesto partiendo el cuello del bandido y haciéndole emitir un sonoro crujido al hacerlo.  
Entonces algo cayó al suelo.

Xellos lo miró al principio desconcertado, y le costó darse cuenta de que aquel objeto era suyo.  
Se aproximó a él lentamente, sin recordar muy bien donde podía haberlo llevado guardado tanto tiempo como para olvidar siquiera donde podía estar.  
Se agachó, lo recogió y lo contemplo unos instantes entre sus manos las cuales temblaron de alguna manera a la vez que su flequillo tapaba su rostro.

- ¿Xellos?- Escuchó.  
Este no reaccionó ante la voz de la joven pelirroja, Lina, que al oír los gritos del bandido al atacar a Xellos se había dado la vuelta para comprobar si había alguien en problemas dejando atrás sin darse cuenta a Gourry.  
El demonio por su parte seguía mirando aquello que había olvidado durante siglos.  
- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- preguntó la chica.  
- vaya, lo siento tanto.- susurró despacio.- Había olvidado algo tan importante.- continuó con cierto aire de melancolía en su voz.  
Lina no sabía de qué estaba hablando, y era la primera vez que veía a Xellos de aquella forma.  
Paralizado, incapaz de moverse.  
- Xellos, ¿Qué está pasando?- continuó algo preocupada por la situación.  
- Los humanos, siempre habéis pensado que no tenemos corazón ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo algo apenado y mirando por fin a la pelirroja.- Pero gracias a esto, gracias al hecho de tenerlo entre mis manos ahora comprendo porque te seguía.  
- ¿¡Me has estado siguiendo!?- preguntó ella.  
- Claro.- contestó el riendo despacio.- Eran ordenes de mi ama, aunque, ahora sé que no solo era por ese motivo. - Lina miró entonces el objeto que Xellos tenía entre sus manos.  
- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Oh, esto es algo que tiene una gran historia querida Lina.- sonrió.- ¿quieres escucharla?  
- No me interesan tus juegos.- contestó la chica.  
- Pero es muy corta.- indicó mirando de nuevo el objeto.- Seguro que te parece interesante.  
- Está bien.- contestó ella.- Pero rapidito porque tengo prisa.- concluyó de forma altiva.  
Durante unos segundos Xellos hizo memoria.  
- Veras, hace mucho tiempo en una ciudad que no recuerdo había un demonio que tenía una misión, y esa misión era encontrar siervos para su ama.- Lina no tardó en darse cuenta de que hablaba de si mismo, y aquello despertó su curiosidad, con lo cual siguió escuchándole. - Un día ese fiel siervo de su ama vio a una mujer que pensó que podía servirla.- sonrió.- Tenía un largo pelo rojo, como el tuyo.- dijo el demonio clavando sus ojos en Lina la cual se mostró algo desconcertada.- era menuda y tenía unos grandes ojos, también como tú, pero en su caso eran verdes, verdes como el follaje de este bosque ahora.- susurró pensativo y mirando hacia arriba las ramas de los arboles que impedían que el sol rozara apenas el suelo de aquel lugar.  
Entonces paró unos segundos y volvió a clavar la mirada en la pelirroja.  
- El caso es que aquel demonio nunca le ocultó su naturaleza, fue sincero con ella, hasta cierto punto, por supuesto.- explicó.- Así que comenzó a seguir a aquella mujer, y muy pronto quedó fascinado con ella.- continuó.- Al principio no sabía lo que era, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a comprender de que se trataba, se estaba enamorando.  
- Eso es imposible, los demonios no sienten.- contestó fríamente Lina.  
- Lo mismo que ella dijo.- indicó él.- cuando el demonio se declaró.- En ese momento una fría ráfaga de aire hizo a Lina sentir un escalofrió, o al menos ella pensó que se trataba a causa del viento.  
- Pasó el tiempo.- empezó de nuevo a explicar.- y entonces su señora decidió que había que matar a esa humana, dado que el demonio había comenzado a desobedecerla y quería una prueba de lealtad, pero el demonio seguía enamorado de aquella mujer.- Xellos levantó la cabeza y sonrió.- Se las ingenió para eludir la petición de su señora una y otra vez e insistió en tener a aquella mujer muchas veces, pero ella, como bien dije, sabía que él era un demonio, y ante eso, no podía luchar.- rió.- El demonio deseó durante aquel tiempo cerca de mil veces volver a ser un humano, porque ¿sabes?, lo había sido, pero aquello no podía suceder. Su señora por su parte se impacientaba, porque el resto de demonios empezaban a dudar de su capacidad para controlar a su propia, "Creación", pero el demonio, ante aquellas circunstancias, amándola como amaba a esa fascinante mujer, no podía hacerlo, no podía poner fin a su vida, así que, en su lugar.- entonces hizo una breve pausa y lanzó el objeto que tenía en sus manos a Lina la cual lo cogió sin problemas.- El demonio.- continuó él.- Se arrancó su corazón y creó una joya con él.- Lina abrió entonces las manos despacio para a continuación mirar aquello sorprendida.  
Se trataba de una piedra con forma de corazón. Era de color amatista con un precioso brillo y estaba engarzada en un hermoso anillo de oro.  
Miró a Xellos entonces sin pestañear, sin reaccionar, sin moverse, casi sin respirar.  
- ¿Y qué pasó entonces?- trató de decir con decisión en vano.  
- El demonio se citó para darle el anillo a la mujer.- explicó Xellos entornando los ojos pensativo. - "Este es mi corazón", le dijo el demonio, "Es tuyo".  
Entonces ella, La mujer que tanto había amado, le miró, derramó una lágrima sobre la joya y contestó, "No puedo seguir negándomelo, yo, te quiero y no me importa lo que eres"- Lina se quedó paralizada y tragó saliva.  
El sonido de las aves del bosque y del viento entre las hojas de los arboles eran lejanos frente a aquello que acababa de oír, tenía miedo de preguntar.  
- ¿Y qué… pasó entonces?- dijo ella por fin.  
Xellos entonces sonrió y Lina pensó que de nuevo como otras tantas veces le diría aquella frase;  
"Eso es secreto"  
Sin embargo para su sorpresa le dio la respuesta a su pregunta sin titubear.  
- El demonio la mató.- concluyó.  
Tras unos instantes de desconcierto, durante el cual todo el bosque pareció callar ante la frase, Lina reaccionó.  
- ¡¿Y porque hizo eso?!- preguntó furiosa.  
Sabía desde el principio que Xellos estaba hablando de sí mismo, de lo que había hecho, y aquello la hizo sentir rabia, ella sabía que era un monstruo pero, ¿Tanto?, siempre quiso creer que dentro de lo que era ser un demonio Xellos no era lo peor.  
Entonces este se rió mientras ella le miraba con una mezcla de odio y miedo.  
¿Era otro de sus juegos? ¿Se estaba divirtiendo a su costa?  
- Querida Lina.- indicó él nuevamente antes de que ella llegara a dichas conclusiones.- El demonio debía cumplir unas ordenes, y ya, no tenía corazón.- expresó mientras sonreía de forma siniestra y se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios.  
Lina sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía.  
Miró entonces al objeto y después a Xellos sin saber que decir en respecto a aquello, y solo se preguntaba una y otra vez lo mismo desde que él había comenzado con aquella historia.  
- ¿Por… Porque me cuentas esto?- pudo preguntar por fin desconcertada la pelirroja.  
- Porque los humanos pensáis que los demonios no tienen corazón.- sonrió de nuevo, burlonamente, como solía hacer.- Y probablemente no es que no lo tengan o no lo tuvieran, sino que quizá más de uno lo engarzó en una joya para dárselo a la mujer que había amado.- Entonces, tras decir aquello se giró y comenzó a caminar.  
- ¿No te llevas esto?- dijo Lina entonces con el anillo entre las manos.  
Xellos giró medio cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos.  
- Quédatelo.- contestó impasiblemente.- Ahora es tuyo.- tras decir aquello desapareció dejando a la pelirroja desconcertada con aquel objeto.  
Aquel objeto que alguna vez hizo sentir algo a aquel demonio, aquel objeto que, sin saberlo Lina, le había hecho sentir quizá algo de nuevo.  
- "Mi corazón ahora es tuyo, Lina Inverse"


End file.
